vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary Bellatrix Lestrange '''(née '''Black), also known as Bella by Lord Voldemort and Narcissa Malfoy, is the true secondary antagonist of the Harry Potter franchise, starting from Order of the Phoenix. She is a pure-blood witch who was the sister of Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks (who was disowned for marrying a Muggle-born Wizard), the wife of Rodolphus Lestrange, the cousin of Sirius and Regulus Black, the aunt of Draco Malfoy, and a loyal follower of Lord Voldemort. She is the most faithful member of Voldemort's inner circle. She is described as being highly attractive yet emaciated due to her time in Azkaban. Bellatrix is portrayed as paranoid and fanatically devoted to Voldemort, seeing service to him as the noblest duty for any true wizard or witch. She takes an obvious pleasure in acts of torture and cruelty, as demonstrated when she kills her cousin, Sirius Black. She is a witch of prodigious ability, as demonstrated by her many victories in duels against other characters, and as noted by Harry in the final book. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 8-C with magic Name: Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Female Classification: Witch, Death Eater, Pure-blood Age: 46 (1951 – 2 May, 1998) Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Via Apparition), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Reading and Mental Attacks (Via Occlumency), Forcefield Creation, Death Manipulation (Via Killing Curse), Pain Manipulation (Via Cruciatus Curse), Mind Control (Via Imperius Curse), Spell Casting, Explosion Inducement Attack Potency: Wall level physically, Building level with magic (Defeated Kingsley Shacklebolt in open combat, who could fight Voldemort with the help of Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn. Fought Hermione, Ginny and Luna at the same time. Created a shockwave that blew up the Great Hall of Hogwarts), some spells ignore conventional durability Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions via power-scaling (Kept pace with Molly Weasley) and flight speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human by herself. Class 5 with spells (Comparable, if not superior, to Ron Weasley. Knocked Sirius into the veil) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Harry Potter) physically. Large Building level against magical attacks with Protego, likely higher with other spells (Deflected a non-lethal attack by Albus Dumbledore) Stamina: High Standard Equipment: Wand Range: Several dozen meters with Curses, Countrywide with Teleportation Intelligence: High (Mastered the Dark Arts and a brilliant witch) Weaknesses: Mental Illness, fierce and dangerous temper, Arrogance Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Avada Kedavra: She unleashes a green energy bolt that instantly kills the target upon impact. However, sufficiently fast opponents can dodge it and it can be stopped by throwing another object (or victim) in the way * Crucio: She curses the opponent to feel unspeakable amounts of pain, usually incapacitating the target unless they possess unusually high resistance to pain. Continued exposure can fry the victim's nerves and damage their brain, leaving them clinically insane or in a vegetative state. * Fiendfyre: Bewitched Flame of abnormal size and heat, infused with dark magic, capable of seeking out living targets, can't be extinguished by water Gallery Bella2.jpg Bellatrix2-op.jpg Enhanced-buzz-13010-1381366337-4.jpg Harry-Potter-Deathly-Hallows-movie-image-13-600x400.jpg Tumblr msmbxcyevh1qgwmapo2 250.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Witches Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pain Users Category:Tier 9